Her Misfortune
by damonsalvatoreismysaviour
Summary: Meredith Lesdesma has decided to go solo and lands up in the small Virginia town of Mystic Falls. What happens when she learns about the magic there and she tries to end it? Will she be able to do it? Or will it all end for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, trying a new thing here. It's a Supernatural(My OC, Meredith Ledesma)/The Vampire Diaries crossover thing. I kind of like it, hope you do, too! I dont own any SPN(except Meredith) or TVD character.**

* * *

Meredith Ledesma, propped her left arm on the window sill of her black '72 Dodge Challenger, as the breeze flew lightly, letting her brunette locks flow around as she drove across a bridge and down the main road, that led to a small town.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls…" she read the sign out loud to herself, _More like Dead._ she thought to herself, as she drove down main street and parked in front of the park. She got out of the car and stretched, happy to finally be on her own for once. The story was, she and Dean broke up. That's the short-end version of it. They still hunted together and she realized that was going to help anything. So she got up early in the morning and drove off, heading to a town she heard Sam and Ellie discussing, Mystic Falls. Something about vampires, no doubt. She decided to dip her nose into it. Mer looked around, everything seemed normal to her, until her stomach started growling. She closed the door of her car and headed across the street, to the Mystic Grill. She was greeted by a tall, teenage boy with curly, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, my names Matt and I'll be your server, how many?" he asked.

"Just one," Meredith replied, looking around the place. Matt led her to her seat and she sat down, ordering a beer and cheeseburger. She leaned back in her seat when he left, and pulled out her phone, fixing to text Sam.

"You know, cheeseburgers aren't very healthy." Meredith looked up quickly to see a young, incredibly handsome man with striking blue-grey eyes and dark hair smirking at her with his pink lips.

"Oh, really? What do you recommend, then?" she asked, setting her phone down.

"A salad…or pasta. Cheeseburgers aren't fit for girls." He replied.

"Ooh, sexist little bitch, aren't you?" she asked bravely, earning a chuckle from him.

"Confident, I like that," he said, "How about you let me buy you a drink?" he asked, setting his arms on the table, crossing them and leaning forward slightly.

"How about you beat it before I drive a stake through your heart?" she smirked. The man paused, leaning back.

"I take it you know about my kind, then, how?"

"Observation is key," Mer replied, taking the beer from Matt. "Flirting with girls, that's a red flag. Offering me a drink, no doubt in hopes I get drunk and go with you. Another red flag. That little blood stain on the corner of your lip isn't too subtle, either." The man frowned, wiping the corner of his lip.

"Damon." He said.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name. Is Damon Salvatore, and yes. I am a vampire. Yes, I know you hunt monsters. And no, I wasn't offering you a drink to kill you." He finished, before standing up and walking off to the bar. Seconds later, her food showed up and she dug in, starving.

About ten minutes later, Mer finished her food and paid. She stood up, ready to leave until she saw Damon sitting at the bar, sort of hunched over his drink.

"Bad day?" she asked, taking a seat next to him, and waving over a glass of whiskey.

"Well you could say that," he muttered. "Not everyday you get shot down, right?" he asked. Meredith shook her head, taking a gulp of her drink.

"You know, I didn't say that I don't want you to buy me a drink," she whispered, leaning closer to him.

"Well threatening to drive a stake through my heart sends the message," he replied, nodding at the bartender.

"You know, I've been observing your kind…very different from the vampires I've killed in the past. You can take them down with dead man's blood, cut their head clean off." Mer explained.

"Yeah well in a sense…those are like mutts. Corrupt, sloppy, messy…ugly. Bitten by something completely different from us. Now my kind, we don't just have a million tiny little fangs in our mouth. Simple, two fangs, red eyes, handsome charm."

"Oh well you got the handsome part right." She chuckled, gulping down her drink. "Now I don't know if it's because you think I'm too soft, but you're feeding me this weak stuff. How about some tequila for once?" she asked, sliding a bottle and two shot glasses his way.

"I like the way you think," he licked his lips, taking a shot glass and opened the bottle, pouring both of them a shot. They simultaneously brought their glass to their lips and downed the drink in one go.

"Oooh…" Meredith shook her head. "That feels good."

About a good ten shots later, both vampire and hunter were drunk and out of it.

"…it's all a part of life," Meredith slurred, waving a nearly empty bottle of vodka at the bartender. She accidentally dropped the bottle and Damon grabbed her hand.

"We…we should go before Liz gets here and arrests us." He said, before laughing. He stood up and pulled her out of her seat, the pair stumbling to the exit in the back. Mer laughed, when he tripped and she caught him, making him accidentally push her against the wall. "Shit..I..uh.. sorry." Meredith giggled, watching him, his blue-grey eyes meeting her dark blue ones. Somehow, everything just seemed to have…frozen. Damon leaned in, pressing his lips gently against hers, holding the sides of her face in his cool palms. Meredith closed her eyes, returning his kiss, her hand resting lightly on the side of his face. They both pulled away and stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Damon smirked and picked her up, zipping off to his house. The second he opened the door, he set her down and smashed his lips on hers, pushing her back against the wall, pulling off her jacket and tossing it away in the house. Meredith's hands found the front of his button up shirt and ripped it open, sliding it off of him.

"That was Calvin Klein…" he muttered between kisses, making a trail down to her neck, grazing her skin with his teeth and not fangs.

"Mhm shut up and kiss me," she replied, undoing his jeans, letting them drop to the floor as his hands roughly caressed her bra-clad breasts, kissing them. He practically tore her jeans off her body, turning her around and pushing her against the wall opposite them. He was behind her in no time, pushing her hair to the side, kissing past her ear to her neck while his hands roamed her body freely. She let out soft moans of anticipation, pressing herself against him, which only made him forcefully press her to the wall. He turned her around quickly, gripping the back of her thighs and lifting her up, letting her wrap them around his waist tightly. Within seconds he had zipped them up to his room, where he threw her onto his bed, quickly following after her, landing on top of her. He kissed her neck more, sliding his hand down to her black lace thong. He rubbed her sensitive bud through the material lightly and slowly, drawing long moans out of her. She sank into the sheets more, her fingers lacing in his hair, and tugging, pulling so his head was up, his eyes locked on hers. He gave her his stupid, cocky, sexy smirk, as he slipped a finger inside of her, watching her face change from just gazing up at him, to her washed over by pleasure from that one thing he did. He pulled his finger out, and smirked again when she glared at him. Damon leaned down, kissing her roughly allowing both of his hands to slide her thong off and tease her, running his fingers lightly on her inner thighs.

"Tease…" she muttered. Damon smirked, sliding off his boxers and rolled on top of her, entering her quickly, sliding inside of her with ease, her walls tight and wet. Mer gasped, shutting her eyes tightly as he began working up a rhythm. She arched her back and sunk her head into the pillows while Damon pressed his hands against the headboard, slamming into her, their bodies slapping together as Mer's hands found their way to his back, scratching with every thrust of his. He went faster, roughly as he felt his orgasm hit, along with Mer's, whose body trembled with her orgasm. Damon pulled out, and rolled on his back next to her, breathing heavily. Mer panted heavily, as she looked over at the vampire next to her as he fell asleep and she drifted off moments later.

Meredith woke up to the sun shining brightly into Damon's room, nearly blinding her. She squinted her eyes, noticing that he was still in bed, naked, wrapped up in the white sheet they were sharing. Her head was pounding, racing with questions. _Why the hell did you sleep with a vampire? How did you even let this happen?_ she rolled out of the bed quietly, pulling on all of her clothes and tiptoeing out of the room- not like that would've really helped anything. She made it all the way down the stairs, running into a tall man, with brown, lightly highlighted hero hair and hazel eyes. _Oh, great…_

"Um, hi." She said awkwardly.

"Hello," he replied, glancing up. "Darting off?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah. I should go." She said quickly, before slipping out the front door. The man, also known as Stefan Salvatore, Damon's little brother, glanced upstairs to see his brother making his way down.

"You know, I know you could've heard her attempting to tiptoe out?" he asked.

"Eh, let her go. She'll be back for more before you know it." He replied with a cocky grin, heading straight for the table with his liquor. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and took a gulp of it. "She's a hunter, did you know that?"

"Vampire hunter?"

"Sort of," he took a seat. "Monster hunter. Going solo."

"Oh well lucky for us," Stefan replied with a sarcastic tone.

"She wont be an issue. Seems like she spends her days getting drunk anyways," Damon shrugged.

Meredith somehow, successfully found her way back to the center of town, where her car was and she got in, starting up the engine, and driving off to the local motel. She checked in and settled herself, beginning her work. She already knew much about the vampires in Mystic Falls- there were a few. There was Damon, obviously, Stefan, the man she met this morning, Elena, and Caroline. She learned about them last night from an already drunk Damon. She was keeping herself sober at the time. She had a plan…she wasn't sure if it going to work, but she was gonna try…


	2. Chapter 2

Two Months Later…

Damon and Meredith entered the Salvatore house, both of them fuming. It started with Damon's temptations and Meredith ruining it with a little vervain.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Damon asked, turning to face her.

"No, I wasn't, Damon you were threatening to kill an innocent person, I did what I had to do."

"You fed him _vervain_ if you didn't already know, that kind of shit can burn my insides?"

"Oh it grows back within minutes," Mer rolled her eyes, setting her jacket down, watching him. He stormed over to his liquor table and poured himself a glass.

"I could've handled myself."

"Oh I know you could. But you could've picked a less innocent person." She added. Damon looked at her angrily, walking up to her until they were face to face.

"And since when did you become the controlling bitch?" he asked.

"From the day you almost killed that girl. You're an impulsive dick, who can't control himself the moment he tastes human blood." Meredith replied, standing straight, looking up at him. Damon stayed quiet, because she was partially right. He was an impulsive dick…but he controlled himself. He looked down at her, her blue eyes staring up at him with anger in them. How he wished he could hate her. How he could look at her eyes and just…not get all warm inside. He hated that he couldn't hate her. And he hated that he couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips against hers, his fingers lacing in her hair and pulling her closer to him. And he hated that she didn't push him away. Only she melted in his arms and eagerly kissed him back. He dropped his glass and zipped them up to his room, the both of them landing in his bed, with her on top of him. His hands ran up her back, grabbing the shirt in his fist and ripping it off of her body while her hands pulled his over his head and tossed it away. Meredith leaned back down, kissing him fiercely, her hand sliding under one of the pillows. Her hand wrapped around the base of a stake and she pulled it out slowly, pulling away from Damon. Quickly, she raised her hand and plunged it towards his heart, only to have him reflex quickly enough for him to grab her hand and flip them over, so he pinned her down.

"This was your plan, wasn't it? Gain my trust? Learn all about us?" he asked.

"You're a monster, and as long as you exist the world will cease to exist in peace," was her reply as she fought against his strength.

"I tasted the vervain. In the drink you gave me? I'm immune. I drink vervain everyday. It's gonna take more than a stupid little herb to take me down."' He snarled, "And now, you'll pay the price,"

"No…" Mer's eyes widened, before Damon's eyes turned and he sunk his teeth into her neck, drinking from her until she barely had anything left running through her veins. He pulled away, her blood dripping down his chin, watching her as he eyes changed back. He looked at her, his eyes nearly pained with sadness. He really did like her, and then she came and did this. He was gonna make her pay. Damon bit his wrist and placed it over her lips, forcefully making her drink his blood before he pulled his hand away and snapped her neck, leaving her laying lifeless on his bed. He crawled off and watched her, before slipping into the shower. When he was finished, he got dressed and made his way downstairs, where his brother happened to be.

Meredith woke up with a start, taking in a deep breath. _What the hell happened? _she looked around to find herself in Damon's bed. She spotted blood on the sheets, but no wounds on her body…yet she vividly remembered he bit her…and then everything was a blur. She rolled out of bed and squinted her eyes at the light, walking over to his dresser to get a shirt. She stepped through a ray of sunshine that streamed into the room from the large windows and what she felt made her want to scream. Mer let out a yelp of pain as her skin began to burn and she quickly moved into the shadows. She kept close to the walls, making her way to his closet, grabbing a black button up off the hanger and pulling it on. She paused, shutting her eyes tightly as she heard everything. The birds outside, the squirrels scampering around quickly. Her hands gripped the sides of her head as she slid down the wall and sat on the floor, drawing her knees to her chest. Damon casually strolled into the room and smirked when he saw her.

"Well look who's up. Rise and shine, princess." He said, looking at her.

"The hell did you do?" Meredith asked looking up, over at him, her mind racing with thoughts and sounds she heard, like Stefan in his room, writing. She breathed heavily getting up and quickly zipping away, to where Stefan was. She stopped in right outside of his room, caught in more sun, her skin sizzling as it burned. She let out another squeal of pain, before taking the last few steps into Stefan's room, where she fell to the floor, as her burning skin quickly healed. Stefan stopped what he was doing and looked over at Meredith. Immediately, he dropped his pen and was at her side within seconds.

"Hey, hey, what happened?" he asked gently, helping her up.

"Damon…he…" Meredith tried to explain, before she clenched her eyes shut, unable to block out every sound she heard. She covered her ears and leaned forward, to have Stefan catch her. He looked over at the door to see his brother casually standing there, leaning against the doorframe with a satisfied smirk on his lips, watching Meredith.

"What did you do to her?" Stefan asked.

"I bit her."

"And then?"

"Fed her. And killed her." Damon replied. Stefan paused, looking down at Meredith.

"She's in transition…" he sighed, looking back up at his brother. "Care to explain why you felt the need to do this to your girlfriend?" he asked, still comforting Mer.

"She tried to kill me! It was her plan all along! To just gain our trust, and then kill us off, Stefan." Damon replied.

"Yeah but this. Damning the rest of her life to be the thing she hunts?" Stefan asked, looking down at the girl. "You know what? You did this. So you fix it. She's your responsibility. I'm not cleaning up your mess this time."

"I'm not gonna help her after she tried to kill me."

"No, but you're gonna help her because you did this to her. You put her in this state."

Damon looked at Meredith. She was in pain and she was confused and nothing else made him ecstatic to see her like that. But he also still had feelings for her and he couldn't help but feel bad for putting her through this. "Alright fine. I'll help her. But I didn't promise to be nice." Damon added. "Let's go." He said to Meredith. Mer looked up at Stefan, who nodded. She pulled away and followed Damon, careful to avoid the sun. "Payback's a little bitch, isn't it?" Damon asked, making his way down the stairs, to where his liquor was.

"You could say that," Mer replied, gulping. Damon turned, watching her.

"Oooh. Looks like you're hungry," he replied. "We should get you food or something, you know. Before you die, that is."

"Damon…" Meredith blinked a few times, licking her lips. "I can't go outside,"

"You can't?" he asked. "Well…tough luck, princess. Guess you'll have to wait for later, then," he smirked, pouring himself a glass and taking a gulp from it, sticking his free hand in his pocket.

"Damon," she said again. "I'm…hungry…" she leaned against the doorframe, trying to catch her breath. Damon watched her for a moment before sighing.

"Well for one, you'll need a daylight ring." He said.

"So? Get me one." She demanded.

"No. Not until you can prove to me you deserve it. Until then, I will bring your food home to you." Meredith rolled her eyes at him. "So, make yourself at home. You'll be here for a loooong time. There's no telling how long," he smirked at her. Meredith lunged for him but he quickly dodged her, shaking his index finger. "No, bad girl." He mock scolded her. He turned on his heel and headed to the door before stopping, "Try not to burn down my house."

Meredith groaned, throwing a vase at him, "Go to hell!" she missed Damon by a few feet as the vase smashed against the wall.

"Hey, that was expensive China…" Damon half-whined, before glancing back at her with a smirk and leaving. Mer picked up at bottle of bourbon and threw it at the wall, groaning in anger.

It was nearly eight hours later and Meredith sort of just stumbled out of the foyer and into the sitting room right at the entrance. She needed the blood. And she needed it now. She hadn't fed since she was changed, which meant Meredith had little time to get blood. She dropped to the ground and breathed heavily, looking up to see Stefan standing at the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"He's doing this on purpose…isn't he?" she gritted her teeth, her face now paling, her lips getting dry and the vibrant blue in her eyes appeared to be fading into a disgusting blue-grey shade. Stefan stayed quiet, but nodded.

"He does that when he's pissed. But if he really cares, he'll come back. In the mean time…we can buy you a time window with this," he held up a clear air tight plastic bag filled with a thick, red liquid that smelled so delicious and strong it just might have given Mer the strength she needs. Stefan picked up a glass and poured some of the blood inside of it, walking over to her. He crouched down before her and held the glass to her lips. "Drink." He ordered. Meredith's eyes locked on with his as she parted her lips, letting the warm, thick liquid trickle down her throat, quenching her thirst partially. Just as she finished it, Damon walked in, with a few people behind him. He stopped, watching Mer and Stefan.

"What are you doing?" he asked his little brother.

"Something you were refusing to do. She was dying." Stefan stood up, facing his brother.

"I brought her food. A lot of it." Damon stepped forward and Stefan stood in his way. "I need to get to her, brother." He said with a sweet smile.

"You're not going near her." Stefan said.

"What? You don't get to decide that."

"Well neither do you." Meredith stood up, wiping the blood from her lips. Both men turned and looked at her. She had her arms crossed and her head tilted to the side slightly as she looked at them. Her brown hair and sparkling blue eyes seemed more defined. She pursed her lips, still looking at them. "And right now. I'd prefer Stefan over you." She replied.

"Meredith, don't be so dramatic." Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"You think I'm joking?" she asked. "Come within twenty feet of me, and I _will_ stake you. Successfully this time." Damon thought carefully for a moment.

"Try me." He dared her.

"Okay," Meredith replied. Stepping up to him, face to face. She looked up at him, her ocean blue eyes meeting his icy blue ones. "Fine. Don't listen to me." She replied, before turning on her heel and walking away from him, past Stefan. "I'll be in my room." She said, making her way upstairs. Stefan turned, looking at his brother with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't give me that look." Damon said, annoyed, turning to the group of people. "You," he pointed to one of the guys. "Go lock the others up in the cellar downstairs, then come back here." He said. The man led the others away, leading them as if he knew the Salvatore Boarding House like the back of his hand.

"You could've killed her." Stefan started.

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's my friend, Damon." Stefan said firmly. "I don't know about you, but I happen to care about my friends." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Stop. Right there. Elena already gave me the whole lesson on feelings. I don't need a repeat."

"This isn't about what Elena's told you, Damon. She's your girlfriend a-"

"She tried to _kill_ me."

"And changing her into a vampire was a punishment bad enough. Starving her is worse and you know that."

"I was finding people for her to feed on, big whoop. That takes time."

"You think I didn't hear you outside there chattering to your little compelled friends while she was in here, slowly desiccating?" Stefan asked. Damon looked down at his drink for a moment. "Even you can't be this low."

"Like I said. She tried to kill me. I was simply returning the favour." He replied.

"I know you're pissed, and whatever, but you need to make this right. I know that you still do love her. You're just…wounded or hurt or whatever- that she tried to kill you. Don't think that she never loved you at all. She does."

"And how do you know? Have you been putting her through therapy and making her confess her feelings?" Damon snapped.

"No, but I'm her friend and I can see how she feels about you. Even you're blind to it." And with that, Stefan walked off, brushing past Damon's 'friend' who returned. Damon watched his little brother walk off, before he looked at the human.

"Come on, we have a new vampire to feed." He said, walking off, letting the guy follow him.

Meredith was in her bathroom, stripping off her clothes in hopes of a hot bath. That thought was rudely interrupted when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Weren't you raised to knock before you enter?" she asked, turning around to face him. Damon paused, his eyes taking in the sight before him. She we still in her bra and underwear, all black lace.

"Well that was over a century ago. I've learned that knocking is very inconvenient." Was his reply.

"What do you want?" she asked, setting her hand against the counter, placing her other hand on her hip.

"I brought you dinner."

"You're a little late. I've already eaten." She replied, taking up a towel and wrapping it around her body. Damon smirked to himself, watching her.

"Actually, it kind of doesn't count, you need blood fresh from the vein." He said.

"Oh, well tough luck, then." She rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"No, you wont, actually." Damon replied. Stefan was in his room, quietly eavesdropping on the duo. He unbuttoned his shirt and set it aside, leaving him in a tank and his jeans.

"I'm not hurting a human being, Damon. Who knows? Maybe I'll thrive on animal blood."

"You're not gonna thrive on animal blood. It'll weaken you. So will a blood bag. Fresh blood is the best thing for you." Damon urged her. Stefan paused, furrowing him brows. He knew he was probably wrong, but it wouldn't help to think- was Meredith also sired to Damon?

"Damon, get out of my room." She crossed her arms.

"I will happily leave, once you drain this nice man of all his blood." Damon smiled sweetly at her. Meredith looked at him, and then at the man. Before she could comprehend what she was doing, she was holding the man in her arms, her teeth sink into his neck, draining him clean of his blood. Stefan swore silently to himself, shaking his head. He knew he needed to bring this up to Damon. Meredith pulled away from the man, licking her lips in satisfaction.

"Mmm…" she smiled to herself, blood rolling down her chin, dripping down her body.

"Better?" Damon asked letting his eyes stray to anything but her body. The temptation to instantly grab her and slowly lick the blood off of her before ravishing her was too strong. He shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Yes, now get out." She practically threw the dead body at his feet. Damon gave her a fake smile, removing his feet from under the body, turning on his heel and walked away.


End file.
